


Schein

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 罗渽民覺得自己是塊口香糖，被咀嚼得有點過分，榨不出來一點甜味，變得幹硬，沒有彈性，也許再也、永遠也拉不出來甜滋滋的糖絲。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei|Lucas/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	Schein

**Author's Note:**

> *一个不是很典型的闭合三角关系  
> 虽然是现背但是我知道肯定有哪个时间又出问题了  
> 虽然但是的确是港娜荣的一些乱七八糟故事，没有滥交

罗渽民跟李泰容其实不太熟悉。这是难免的，他们不经常在一个队活动，虽然勉强算同期但是打出道起就不太一起活动，127的宿舍与梦队分开，连串门都鲜有，更何况罗渽民只与固定的几位哥哥联系。严格说来，他与make a wish的大部分人都不太熟悉，来到练习室也不知道找谁，金道英和郑在玹还没到，李泰容正站着听舞蹈老师讲话；黄旭熙和肖俊站在一起，罗渽民听不太懂他们讲话，两个人说中文语速太快，远远超过他的理解能力范围，所以也没过去，就只是倚在门口的置物台前面。

他对李泰容有点畏惧，虽然也知道对方并不是不好相处的性格，却总觉得队长天然有种威信，一下子拔除掉他身上稀稀拉拉散漫的刺，连手机也不敢拿出来。李泰容看他来了，向舞蹈老师点点头，一边冲罗渽民招手：“来，娜娜。”

罗渽民这才磨蹭过去，李泰容比他稍微高些，乍一看并不明显，站一块儿就有点显出来了，他环着罗渽民的肩，尽量不让他落了单，李泰容比看起来更加心思细腻一点。罗渽民被他带着听舞蹈老师讲话，一边神游天外，其实也没什么好听的，毕竟人还没有到齐走位也还没仔细排，大部分事情都是交代李泰容的。

没一会儿余下的三个人一起来了，李泰容放开他的肩，各自要准备好自己的站位了。他们这一队的时间有点紧张，因为是最早放送的，也会最早有舞台。为此罗渽民头发上的蓝色还没掉光就又漂了一次，还给他剃了鬓角，造型师姐姐说是为了配合曲子成熟的风格，结果他看见将太郎那一刻开始怀疑自己被骗了。但也随便吧，剃掉的鬓角是不会随便长回来的，造型师的决定也不会随便更改的。

他们这个队的队员大部分还有自己的其他行程，练习时候也有点分秒必争的意思。金道英惯会照顾人，练习结束后喊罗渽民一起吃饭，新来的小朋友将太郎交给李泰容家长负责，罗渽民看了他们一眼，跟着传说中南韩美帝的他哥以及他哥走了。晚餐是金道英预定的西餐厅，郑在玹回归在即，节衣缩食，潜心戒骄戒躁戒碳水，面前只有一块牛排及沙拉；罗渽民比他好很多，他深知自己体质问题，回归之前会乖乖把一日两餐正常化，尽量减少生病的因素，结果体重不增反减，看着脸上也开始落肉，害得金道英说一会儿让郑在玹点了你继续吃，郑在玹脸绿得跟沙拉同色了。

郑在玹早早吃完，跟蔬菜搏斗，边吃边看罗渽民心不在焉地切牛排，问：下次吃烤肉怎么样？罗渽民一副没充满电的样子，点了点头，郑在玹美滋滋把下餐预定成功。

金道英沉默了一会儿，说那不如把其他人也叫上一起聚餐算了，也是一个熟悉的过程。罗渽民忍不住抬起头，然后兴致不高地“嗯”了一声。郑在玹看他这样好笑，又露出了那种有点逼又有点意味深长的神情，说你是怕泰容哥也来吗？罗渽民被噎了一下，觉得郑在玹挖坑给他跳，刀叉在盘子上击出响声，一时间没想好回答什么。金道英反而来了兴致，开始问罗渽民怎么李泰容了，他紧张兮兮的，感觉nct明天就能因为这种队内丑闻上头条。

……也不是不喜欢吧。罗渽民说。就是觉得泰容哥是队长，好像要更尊重一点。

金道英震惊了，他觉得这话录给李泰容听了李泰容说不定会哭。郑在玹非常不给罗渽民面子的笑出了声，说马克也算你队长呢，怎么不见你尊重他？罗渽民立刻反驳，我什么时候不尊重马克哥了！金道英及时制止他们的吵架滑向翻旧账的深渊，跟罗渽民说：虽然你跟他相处不多，但泰容没你想的那么难接近。哦。罗渽民干巴巴地回，那我们下次能把烤肉换成韩食吗？

当然最后烤肉和韩食他们都没能吃到，金道英计划的聚餐早早流产——至少在练习时间是不可能的了。首场一天天逼近，又是某位团员的出道舞台，弄得大家都有点紧张，郑在玹也没有出门吃饭的机会了。最多的机会是一起在休息室吃外卖，罗渽民坐在郑在玹身边，郑在玹说你拜托下次坐远点，闻见你那个咖啡味儿就怪没食欲的，罗渽民偏不，每次凑着他一块儿吃饭。郑在玹说你又不是小孩子了，要脱离家长自己交朋友了，不要离开梦队就像猫咪一样只粘着熟人。罗渽民把木筷子咬得嘎吱作响，外卖剩了半份。

后来罗渽民又去粘郑在玹，缩在他背后把人整个环住，他这个人有点间歇性需求亲密接触，郑在玹有耐心处理他的时候觉得还算可爱，其他时候只想拎着这小东西后颈把他提远点。郑在玹说，给你指条明路，去搞李泰容吧。罗渽民不说话，把脸整个埋进他颈窝。郑在玹心想，幸好我们队有个新人来了，不然我看你躲什么，但毕竟是从小看着长大的弟弟，觉得这青春期还有点小可怜见的劲儿，就只是拍了拍他的手背，随便他抱着了。

罗渽民亲密两位哥哥亲密得有点明显，搞得李泰容看他时候总是带着一点歉意。罗渽民心想这有什么好抱歉的呢？李泰容总是责任心很严重，觉得带着自己熟悉环境和交朋友是应该的，像过保护的家长，试图把嚼碎的东西喂给雏鸟们吃，但这反而是最没必要的，而他本也不该为这些不属于他的错误道歉。

首场倒还算成功，音源出来后反响也不错，李泰容看了成绩心情也好，结束后还是搞了个队内聚餐，吃的是郑在玹提议的烤肉。罗渽民本在准备烤肉，黄旭熙凑过来坐在他旁边，罗渽民还以为他饿了，用惯常跟成员说话那种语气说等一会儿吧；黄旭熙快乐地回了句谢谢娜娜。他们俩也属于那种不远不近的距离，2018年曾经短暂地一起活动过，黄旭熙跟李泰容反而很亲近。罗渽民不沾酒精，郑在玹就直接把他丢在这里自己喝酒去了，幸好罗渽民已经不是当时会无所适从的孩子了，只是微笑着将烤好的第一块肉夹给了黄旭熙。

他们重新合作，黄旭熙倒显得很开心，边吃边跟罗渽民说话，还像2018年那样管罗渽民叫“娜娜”。罗渽民今天胃口不错，边往嘴里塞着生菜和肉食边点点头，Lucas是难得的好脾气，本来将太郎和肖俊同不熟悉的成员坐在一起还有点生疏的意思，却也被他带热。烤肉店里温度很高，黄旭熙脱掉外套单穿了一件底衫，凑近过来能感受到肉体暖烘烘的温度。罗渽民想起来先前他们在演播厅里换过衣服，他的演出服别出心裁地在膝盖处开了个口，天渐渐冷了起来，他又不抗冻，两只膝盖冻红一点。本不是什么大事，黄旭熙坐在他旁边，偶尔接触的手肘直接感受了一种温差，就伸出手掌替他将骨节覆上。

娜娜好冷。黄旭熙说。要好好照顾自己哇，不要生病了。这个中国人，真不知道到底是在什么样的环境里长大的，根本不懂得亲密也该有距离，但他的手好大好暖，罗渽民只是动了动腿，没忍心拒绝。

席间李泰容脱离郑在玹那边酒馆氛围，过来看他们几个孩子相处，黄旭熙已经自来熟地搭上罗渽民肩膀，冲着他竖拇指；罗渽民抬头，跟李泰容眼睛对上，他感受着Lucas放在自己肩上的手，像2018年一样回给了自己的队长一个工整的微笑。

而李泰容的身体似乎不太好，严格来说是有点体质虚弱，演播厅和外面温差有点大，每次舞台后又会出汗，一冷一热下来，李泰容反而有些不舒服。更何况那时他们还有其他拍摄，总是忙到深夜，每个人都因为连轴转而显出几分疲态。

罗渽民结束完一边拍摄赶到另一个场地时就看见李泰容一个人坐在角落，闭着眼睛大概在假寐，他们的拍摄还没开始，眼妆刚画完，闪粉在灯光下很显眼。罗渽民怕他再不舒服，凑近过去，本来只是想看看人脸色，结果反而惊醒了李泰容，下意识就将手贴上了对方额角。国内传染病的状况还不太乐观，万一不舒服到发烧会很难办。罗渽民在心中为自己的行为找补，李泰容却毫无自觉，只是拿自己的脸蹭了蹭罗渽民掌心。

看得出来他是真的很累了。李泰容几乎动也不动，卸着全身的劲倒在靠椅里，罗渽民梳了梳李泰容已经开始掉色的头发，想泰容哥好像总是更累一点。毕竟李泰容的责任心总莫名的强烈，又是比之其他人好多倍的担子，如果成绩不够好总要谨小慎微做事，相比起来梦队确实像一个没有压力的伊甸园，想到这里他忍不住又轻声说了一句：辛苦泰容哥了。

李泰容轻轻笑了一下，他长得有点过于精致，近乎于无机制那种泠然的美，私底下笑起来却显得脾气很好，也伸出一只手摸了摸罗渽民的脸庞。造型师给他新搭配了一手戒指，冰冷的金属膈得罗渽民下意识抖了一下，但却没有躲开：这是他回来后渐渐养成的习惯，不躲避大部分的不适，尽量在每个场合都表现得镇定自若——看，李泰容也没有发觉，只是同样轻柔地对他说：我们娜娜也辛苦了。

罗渽民怀疑他跟黄旭熙学的这个称呼。

化妆师看见罗渽民过来了，招呼他去补妆，罗渽民冲李泰容挥了挥手，乖乖过去坐下了。他刚走动了一会儿，汗水把妆面弄花一点，化妆师姐姐帮他补补点点，又嘱咐他去换套造型。等罗渽民再回去，李泰容已经站起来等拍摄了，他是绝对的视觉中心，漂亮得锋芒毕露。罗渽民不太喜欢太过锋利的长相，总觉得不够可爱，使人敬而远之，但李泰容不一样，有跟长相不太搭调的堪称温吞的性格，加在一起，反而很讨人喜欢。

拍摄进行到后面罗渽民有点低血糖，他午餐吃得太少，又站了几个小时，感觉自己扁扁的肚皮里面已经掀起了一场小小抗议，忍不住想去找工作人员问问有没有可以垫垫肚子的零食。黄旭熙看他脸色不好，扶了他一把，又帮忙拿水过来，罗渽民两块巧克力下肚，感觉到那种不适微微消退，十分感激地喝了几口。他们俩拍摄结束得比较早，就在摄影棚等其他人，黄旭熙问他还有没有不舒服，一会儿要不要出去吃饭。罗渽民说好啊，我请哥吃饭。黄旭熙发出小声的欢呼声，笑得有点没心没肺。

没人不爱黄旭熙，他说话时候会带一点笑，像脾气很好的大型犬似的呆在那儿，走过路过都能摸上两把，甚至会反馈你远超想象的热切。罗渽民跟黄旭熙吃饭，他吃得很多，边吃边计划等会儿给自己的队友们带份炸鸡，罗渽民说有家炸鸡还不错，我可以带你过去，黄旭熙就很真诚地跟他说谢谢。

入秋的天气已经冷起来了，罗渽民穿的少，忍不住瑟缩一下。黄旭熙就自然而然站过去帮他挡挡风，等炸鸡的时候他突然跟罗渽民说：娜娜吃得好少。罗渽民听他点了三大份，心想跟你们那饭量比确实不多，但是也算超常发挥了，郑在玹平时不爱跟他一块儿吃饭也不是没有原因，原来吃饭对象真能给胃口带来这么大改善。

罗渽民回答他，因为Lucas哥很厉害啊。黄旭熙又笑起来了，那种看不见眼睛的笑，像小动物一般、又如同一个湿乎乎的太阳，不管怎么样，罗渽民在他面前会有点稍微放松下来。他们在角落聊了一会儿，黄旭熙韩语并不好，讲话时连比带划，又轻声问他会说哪些中文。罗渽民在他面前对自己的发音丧失信心，迎过黄旭熙期待的脸，最后没如他所愿说那三个字。

炸鸡好了，黄旭熙伸手去取，东西有点多，热气从包装盒中跑出一点，罗渽民看不下去，说我也帮你提吧，顺路就将黄旭熙送回了宿舍。

黄旭熙站在宿舍门口，他们的房子并不在一栋楼，罗渽民也不准备上去，将东西递回给他就准备走。黄旭熙又同他说谢谢，这次没有亲密接触，但黄旭熙生的浓眉大眼，做什么都显得格外诚挚，使人心情愉快。罗渽民只回了他一个微笑，摆了摆手转身要走，听见黄旭熙说娜娜好好照顾自己，多穿点，你也是很宝贵的。他的韩语说不太好，一句关心卡壳几次，也不知道是不是真的表达出来了自己想的意思。

罗渽民愣了一下，冲他点了点头。确实，所有人都爱黄旭熙，他好得令人难以置信，那么坦诚又那么温暖，只站在原地就像阿波罗似的闪闪发光；他用那双嘴唇管罗渽民叫娜娜，几乎把他含成一个甜蜜的形状，声带略略一动就能挤出糖浆。罗渽民想，他最后只能一边颤抖一边心想：好羡慕Lucas。

李泰容好像对他们几个孩子相处融洽这件事挺满意的，黄旭熙给罗渽民分享零食时候会凑近过来，用湿漉漉的猫咪一样的眼睛去讨要一份甜食。罗渽民对这些东西兴趣缺缺，向来乐于慷慨解囊，结果反而是李泰容堂皇起来了，他把巧克力放回罗渽民手里，摆摆手，去找黄旭熙了。他们好像对他都有点对待玻璃制品那种小心感觉，这令罗渽民有点不太舒服，他也不算是这些成员里面最小的，不需要那么细腻地被照顾，至少在dream的成员中，他向来认为自己照顾人比较多。

黄旭熙和李泰容反而更熟悉，他们两个人在一起的时间很多，总同进同出去参加另一边的行程，说起话来也更加亲密无间，用那种很放松的语气互相简单交谈着。Lucas给泰容留了把薄荷奶糖，罗渽民想起来上次他们短暂地一起活动时，是在2018年，那时候Lucas因为和金廷祐亲密，对他也会表现得亲昵。那时候罗渽民才从漫长的休假中回归，总是忐忑不安，年长的哥哥们不知道怎样安抚刚回来的孩子，梦队的成员就更不知道如何是好了，那时候只有和他一同从幕后走向台前的Lucas可以当做短暂的慰藉。

那时候的不安和慌张都像梦一样远去了，但是不知道为什么只有黄旭熙每次的笑脸特别鲜明，像大型犬一样、天真善意，有一种傻乎乎的好，光看着就觉得爱他一定是好事，罗渽民如何不羡慕？他伸手去帮Lucas理顺乱飞的被发胶折磨过的头发，忍不住又拿指尖梳了梳，Lucas跟他再度说谢谢，弯一点腰，化过妆的眼睛浓艳得让人移不开视线。罗渽民想，就是这个样子，他表情怔怔的，头发因为舞台散动很多，被风一吹，整个人凝望黄旭熙时一动也不动。他想：Lucas有一颗好暖和好幸福的心，这曾经给他很多力量，也让他不再害怕了。

今年他们的成绩还算喜人，李泰容一直拧着的眉头耶略略放松一点，向工作人员们鞠躬致谢。待机时罗渽民不知道干些什么好，便蜷缩在金道英身边的角落玩手机，他最近沉迷于一些益智类的小游戏，还试图说服金道英一起玩。道英哥说最近太累了，以后再尝试一下吧。他其实有点不太擅长与人相处，对于维持距离这个指令有些难以处理，梦队也有说过他的亲近和疏远之间落差有点太大，但是也没有人教过他该怎么做。而李泰容比他年长一点也更有经验一点，如果看见有人落在身后会握住手腕虚虚将人一带，拉进一个安全的舒适圈内。

这次拿了一位，虽然知道今年成绩不错，但是罗渽民还是第一次有一种说不定我们也可以红的实感。李泰容下台长舒一口气，他的压力总是比想象更大的，罗渽民想。小时候为了出道而休学，办完手续后回到公司碰见了泰容哥，他们从那时候就不算亲密，李泰容是风云练习生，如果不是一起出道其实见不上几面。那天他还穿着首艺的校服，泰容哥向他打招呼，问他去做什么了，罗渽民实话实说，为出道去办了休学，也许会变成退学也说不定。泰容哥反而很可惜地摸了摸他的头，小罗渽民当时只想着从学校和练习生双重身份中解脱也许就不会那么累，没有读懂泰容哥真正替他心疼的是什么。

那时候李泰容的眉眼还没被妆造处理得这么锋利，温和地望着，几乎像现在一样。李泰容倦怠地卧着，他们在等经纪人们开车来接回各自的宿舍，眼下化妆师姐姐专门画上的银色纹路仿若泪痕一样，罗渽民忍不住过去握住他的手，好想在寒风中悄声向他说：泰容哥，不要哭。


End file.
